


Muffled Screams and Shaky Limbs

by Lostinthestorm



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possible Multishot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:31:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8392696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostinthestorm/pseuds/Lostinthestorm
Summary: Couldn't find Jimon smut... So I made Jimon smut. Do not read if you do not support gay relationships or are not comfortable.





	

Simon arches his back in attempt to get any contact he could with the body pinning him against the cool wall. "And here I thought I was the vampire." He jokes in an airy voice when he feels teeth sink into his skin.

 

"Shut up, Simon." Jace laughs, his voice labored from heavy breathing. The two were still completely clothed and the furthest they'd gotten was Simon teasingly grinding their hardening erections together but by listening to their pants , one wouldn't have known.

 

Running his hands along the vampires sides, Jace grabbed the hem of Simon's shirt and began pulling it off of him- an action Simon replicated with Jace's.

 

"Wow." Simon sighs as he looks over Jace's bare torso, skin covered in battle scars and years of runes, before locking his eyes onto the other male's. "What do you want, Jace?" Simon asks quietly, not wanting to do something his partner didn't want him to.

 

"I don't even know." Jace responds, pressing his forehead to Simon's as he tries to remember how they got there but fails. "I want you." he adds with a gentle nod and a smile.

 

"What do you want me to do? Do you want me to touch you?" He asks, running his finger down Jace's bare skin and over the growing bulge in his jeans. "Do you want me to use my hand or my mouth Jace?" He continues in hopes to sound teasing, wanting to drive Jace crazy.

 

"Mouth, definitely your mouth." Jace gasps, his hands moving to unbutton his jeans as Simon slides down the wall and onto his knees.

 

Helping the shadowhunter kick his jeans off, Simon grabs the waistband of Jace's boxers and pulls them away before he could think otherwise.

Simon was nervous, beyond nervous really. Sure, he had messed around with another guy before but it had never gotten this far and he was moving into uncharted territory fast.

 

"Simon, you okay?" Jace asks after a moment, looking down at the teen on his knees before him just to be answered by Simon's tongue running from his tip to shaft. "Yeah, I'd say you're just find." He gasps sharply answering his own question.

 

' _You can do this_.' Simon tells himself as he runs his tongue along Jace's length once more before taking the tip into his mouth and sucking. "God, Simon." Jace groans pressing one hand against the wall to stable himself and allowing the other to tangle itself into the boy's messy hair, fighting his want to thrust himself further into Simon's heat.

' _That's it_.' Simon tells himself as he pushes himself farther by taking more of Jace into his mouth and slowly starting to bob his head. "Please." Jace almost whimpers, shifting his hips with want without even knowing what he was asking for. "Please what?" Simon hums around Jace's cock. "More." Jace breaths, his voice inaudible, likely to have been missed if it weren't for Simon's hyperized senses.

Nodding, Simon hollows his cheeks and sucks hard before bobbing his head once more. This time faster, rougher- an action that has Jace biting his bottom lip to muffle the screams trying to escape. An action that has Jace cumming in the back of Simon's throat before too much longer. An action Simon continues, after swollowing, until Jace pulls himself away when he comes down from the high.

 

Wiping the back of his hand along his mouth and standing, Simon is met with Jace's body once again pinning him to the wall and Jace's lips crushing his own. "Ill take it that you enjoyed it?" Simon laughs under his breath when the Shadowhunter pulls away to catch his.

"You could say that." Jace smiled, pressing his forehead to Simon's and closing his eyes. "Where did you learn to do that?"

"Funny story..." Simon laughs again, pressing his lips to Jace's in hopes to ground himself and stop his shaking. "I've never actually done that before."

Jace shakes his head at the younger boy, "Izzy can _never_ find out. No one can ever know." He sighs before placing a final kiss on the nerdy boy's lips and fixing his jeans.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking of adding more, but don't know yet. What do you think? Let me know if you think I should!


End file.
